Sweet Children
by Shadowfox26
Summary: For June Prompt Exchanged. Warning: MOC (My Own Character), OOC (Out of Character) ((Mostly for Slenderman)). Completed Story? (Maybe) Oneshot done for this Prompt? (Yes). More info inside plus a special note.


Sweet Children

Hello everyone Shadowfox26 here with my June prompt for The Prompt Exchanged. This time my prompt is: "I've already made my decision to be with you a long time ago. Even if the world is going to be my enemy, you'll still have to stay by my side." – Usami Akihiko. (Junjou Romatica) {Sent by Lissy Stage}. Thank you so much for the prompt Lissy Stage, the fandom I choose was Slender, and the prompt will be wed loosely, however I still hope you enjoy the story. So with-out a further-a-due let's move onto the summary.

Aurora, a young seventeen year old with not much to lose or gain as she lives in a small town surrounded by the mysterious forest that had grew for many of countless of centuries. With a necklaces that was passed down from generation, one unfaithful day led Aurora seeing the beauty of the night… seeing it in a whole new spectrum that entangles her in a web that she can never escape form. How does Aurora handle change? Will she live long enough to find out the truth of why she's given this chance to see a whole other world? You'll have to need to find out!

What do you think? Anyway, let's move onto the keys:

"**Bold will be for singing."**

So now that done, please enjoy!

Also on a special note:

My heart goes out to the victim and her family, who was stabbed by two twelve year old girls who thought Slenderman was real and tried to sacrifice the victim for Slenderman.

* * *

Chapter one – Sweet Acting

Holding up an elegant made eight-pointed star necklace, she closed one eye as she held the necklace away at a short distance, looking out the clear glass circle in the middle of the different mixed metal star. Looking out her open window, she stared at the moon, the night, the eerie black the glittering white of stars and the large howls of wind making the large statuary trees dance. It even made her natural salmon pink hair to dance, its waves and light curls almost blinded her cadet gray eyes. Her beaver color skin seemed to lose it color because of the surprising chilling night.

"I don't even know why I ever try to look out this thing," Mutter Aurora as the necklace suddenly shook, red dust it could have double as a rust color splashed in her eyes. Letting out a cry of shock, Aurora dropped the necklace as it dropped back against her chest. Her eyes shit in that same moment to try and stop the burning, her hands pushing close her window before she stumbled to her small bathroom that was attached to her room.

After she cleared that rust out of her eyes, she walked back to her room, looking the window as the sudden shift of her on the bed, her audition book slid down to her leg, making her ump, and she scowled at it.

"…No matter how much I glance at this, it's not going away." Picking it up she turned to the tabbed paged she marked, standing, she cleaned her voice before saying, her voice changing completely to an older female in her mid-twenties, "I, may I say, am a truly sad creature. Everyone hate me, they fear me because I am inhuman, I do not breath, pause letting out a sigh before getting off her bed, standing, "You ask why I killed her, him? Those pitiful being are all the same so I choose to send them to hell now. However, you, you are the first I had to find move about-" Aurora cut herself off and shut the book close.

She had talent but her passion wasn't there, not tonight. Glancing towards the night, the moonlight cast in, a gentle smile appeared on her face as she sung, leaving the room for her kitchen. She wouldn't be disturbing anyone since her partners were overseas.

"**Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment."** Her smooth singing voice left her lips as she leaped down, performing her years of ballet as she landed on her tipsy-toes, **"Come little children, the times come to play here in my garden of shadows,"** She led out the last note a moment longer as she swiftly glided across the floor, and into the living room, **"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and sorrows. Weep not poor children for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions."** Spinning into the kitchen, she opened up the fridge grabbing a water bottle, shutting the door with her thin however shapely hips, **"Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions. Rest now my children for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet."** 'Woooos' entered the air that matched the mood as she walked back from the kitchen, before it changed to 'ah' and so forth, **"Come little children the time's come to play, here in my garden of,"** She turned back to the living room, **"Shadows…!" **As her voice faded away, she stood back up her eyes staring on something never thought imaginable, dropping her bottle of water she screamed, running as fast as she could to her room.

No, no, no, no!

This can't be happening! As she got to her room, she leaped towards her window, trying to get it open, however Aurora never got the chance. Something cold, silky and thick wrapped around her neck, choking her as it forced turned her around and slammed against the wall, her lower half of body nearly sprawled against her bed while the other half was being dug into the wall. She had to come face to face with a tall, slender man with a blank face. He wore a nice black suit and a nice black tie. One of at least ten tentacles out of his back, that one was around Aurora's neck, squeezing and squeezing.

Her hands clawed at the choke collar as she gasped and wheezed for air. Finally, she wheeze out,

"W-wait! W-wh-wait! Please!" Slenderman leaned in, allowing the moon light to glisten off his smooth feature as Aurora gulped to the best of her ability, "Be-before…. You kill me," There was another wheeze, "Please… let me touch you…" he could tell her plea was heard when she could breathe slightly easier as she slowly raised her hand to touch his cheek. It was surprising smooth, however Aurora didn't know how it would feel like. He had a fire-ice like warmth to him, as she gazed her fingertips over where his lips were supposed to be. Ever so slowly she took both hands to touch up the side of his face, using the round tips of her fingers nails she rubbed over his forehead moving down to his eyes before changing to her fingertips. After touching where his ears were supposed to be, her hands run down his neck, however she felt him tense up.

Naturally, anyone or thing would do this if you feel threatened yet Aurora pretended not to notice the small hitch-up, and over to his shoulders as the palms of her hands, slowly took in his unique build. Aurora sat up the best she could, moving away from the intend of her shape she was forced into. The choke collar grip suddenly tighten as she was gently pushed back down as Slenderman came in closer. Was it to make it easier for her? Aurora wasn't sure if she wanted to find out, however, with him being closer she was allowed to rub her hands down his back, then over his front of his chest down to his pants line, feeling every muscle he had. She pulled back once her fingers felt the top of his pants. Her hands dropped to her side as she closed her eyes.

She wondered if he understood that she was done. It was scary, no doubt, however if she was going to die… she at least at no more regrets. It wasn't like she did everything she wanted to do, however – when it came to her killer, at least she would remember nearly everything about him. After all she heard and read the Creepy-pasta stories about him, he wasn't supposed to be real, she wasn't supposed to see him… was it because of that rust that fell in her eyes from her necklace? Her mother told her ever since she was a little girl that this necklace shows you a whole new side of the night you could never escape from… forever you would be trapped in a web of death, blood and natural sinful passion. Aurora knew she messed up, this was her last moment, and fate wouldn't give her any more chances… or would it?

The next thing Aurora knew, she felt a hand cupping her cheek. Opening her eyes, she shifted her head into the sudden warmth she felt on her face. She felt herself staring into his non-existing eyes, her head felt heavy, sounds of static filled her mind. Aurora did her best to block out the noise as she watched as Slenderman did the same thing to her as she did to him. She loud unpleasing squeaked when his hands ran over her chest slowly, after his hands delicately trailed over her features. When he pulled his hand away, another tentacle of his pointed to her throat as the one around her neck loosened.

"M-my throat?" She questioned gently as she felt like he frowned, "My voice?" Another, however deeper frown, yet she gasped, "My singing… you heard my singing?" That made the tentacle loosen its grip. She took that as a yes. "You like my singing…? Well thank you." A hand patted her head as Slenderman pulled back as another tentacle grabbed her audition book and dropped it in her lap. Aurora's face turned slightly pale, "H-how long were you watching me…?" He pointed at her clock at the six. "Six…?" She questioned herself as he tapped it twice, finally it hit her, "Thirty minutes?!" A stiff nod came from him, however due to his relax however proud body language as he was crossing his arms, he seemed pleased with himself.

She struggled to sit up as the tentacle around her neck loosen and wrapped around her body, lifting her weak body, she grabbed her audition book before it fell as she held it close to her chest as Slenderman sat down in a rocking chair, sitting her in his lap as his hands opened it the tabbed page, it was the page that she didn't memorized.

"Do you want me to read to you?" She asked softly, if was the only way to get out of dying, she would do it, yet so many other question filled her mind. Slenderman nodded slowly as Aurora cleared her throat, she didn't know if she could pull this off but she would try.

"I'll start from the beginning of the page." She told him, as she took a breather slipping into her character, "I, may I say, am a truly sad creature. Everyone hate me, they fear me because I am inhuman, I do not breath, pause letting out a sigh before getting off her bed, standing, "You ask why I killed her, him? Those pitiful being are all the same so I choose to send them to hell now. However, you, you are the first I had to find, move about, learn about… you my dear sweet… I have fallen for you completely…" This time was different, Aurora could held by how she spoke, it still the head strong female she grew to wear as a persona, however as she read into it, she found herself, her persona melting into a softer voice, making it like honey – thick and rich. Her persona had fell in love with the character she spoke too… "However, I've already made my decision to be with you a long time ago. Even if the world is going to be my enemy, you'll still have to stay by my side." Aurora looked at Slenderman, and looked away, closing her book slightly, trying to hide her gently blush as she muttered, "In the book, I was supposed to pull the other character into a kiss." She wondered if Slenderman understood her, she wasn't going to lie, she stopped because she was embarrassed, if she couldn't kiss the guy she was crushing on who played the other character – how could she kiss Slenderman? Out of all other creature and people she had met so far in her life.

She felt a tentacle wrap around the top of her head, turning her towards him as his face was closer than before. It was clear that he understood every word, how could he not? However, as she leaned in, she used her free hand to lift up his head as she planted a feathery kiss right under his hard jaw. Pulling away, Slenderman seemed surprised by how stiff he was, which made Aurora just give him a small cheesy smile. Roughly he moved her head at a different angle planting a kiss right under her jaw, his skin formed lips where they were supposed to be. She was surprised, even though he was rough the kiss felt sweet.

Once again Aurora was lifted and laid onto her bed, her audition book falling right on the floor as Slenderman walked over it. As he leaned in closer and closer to her, static filled her mind and ears as she slowly closed her eyes despite them fluttering like crazy. When she felt something warm on her lips, her body couldn't take no more as she collapsed.

* * *

When Aurora woke up from her alarm clock, her necklace was glowing, it burned when she touched it.

"Ah! Sshh-!" She started looking at her hand, yet it didn't look like it left a burnt mark… Aurora couldn't remember last night for some reason, as she slipped out of under her warm covers. Walking over to the mirror, she gasped at the sight of her neck, it was bruised all around, "H-how did I….?" She questioned as she lifted up the left side of her head to see a bruise like hickey mark. "Wh-!" Before she had a chance to finish, her necklace flashed out a red light as her memories started to flood back in her mind of last night. Once the light died, she touched her cooling necklace as she said, "You were trying to protect me…. That why I couldn't remember anything…" She grabbed the necklace, gripping it tightly. "Thank you…." Looking at the clock she gasped, "I'm going to be late!" She ran all over to get herself ready for school, however before she ran out the room, she went over and grabbed her audition book. She was given another chance… however with that wide smile on her face, she knew she wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

Just going back to my special note for a moment; I feel conflicted since this is a slender story, (although I choose this fandom way before finding out about this story), and the news story was based on slender however, there is a line where reality and fantasy are in. In that news story – they didn't seem to know the difference. So I feel horrible for the victim, she had no idea what was going on. I hope she recovers and I hope she is able to overcome this trial in her life and doesn't fall to the evil of it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story (aka chapter one?).

Thanks for reading, signing off for now,

~ Shadowfox26


End file.
